The Sakurada Family
by ShinkuXJun
Summary: Jun has a strange dream ... and Shinku is ... his wife? Contains major Shinku OOC-ness, JunXShinku, SouseisekiXSuiseiseki, and BarasuishouXKirakishou. I might need to bump up the rating later ...
1. Aunt Suigintou?

A/N: A warning, most of the characters, except for Jun, are supposed to be very OOC. Another warning, this story might be really weird. If you don't like a little JunXShinku, I suggest you don't read this. Anyone, I'm not finished with my other story, Yotsuba's New Dolls, I think I'll put the new chapter out soon.

_Chapter 1: Aunt Suigintou?_

"Jun!"

"Ow!" The sleeping boy felt something hard hit him right on the head. He leaped out of bed to see Shinku holding . . . a bag of rocks.

The red doll tapped her foot in annoyance and sighed "You've slept too long! Aunt Suigintou is coming any minute!"

Jun rubbed his head and gave her a confused glance "Aunt Suigintou?" he repeated.

"Yes, Aunt Suigintou!" Shinku replied. She let out another sigh "The children aren't even awake yet! Go get them out of bed, immediately!" The doll said furiously.

Jun looked more and more confused with every word that came out of Shinku's mouth. What the heck was going on here? Did he have amnesia or something? "What children? Whose?" Jun asked sleepily.

_Sigh. _This sigh was even longer than the last few ones. That was obviously the last question on Earth that Shinku wanted to hear. The fifth doll narrowed her eyes at him "Are you asleep or something? Whose children do you think?"

This was probably the hardest question Jun was ever asked. He had no idea what Shinku was even talking about, and he was afraid if he answered wrong . . . he would be hit by the bag of rocks that Shinku was still holding threateningly. The medium just stood there dumbly for a few minutes. Shinku pointed to her wrist, as if there were a watch there. Jun shook his head and finally answered "Listen Shinku, I have absolutely no clue of what you are talking about." Jun started to wonder if the rocks had knocked out his memories or something. To him, Shinku was just talking complete nonsense.

The red doll put her hand on her head. It appeared as if Jun was giving her a serious migraine. She looked up at him and said "_Our children._"

With that statement said, Jun started choking on air. Now he _really_ didn't know what she was talking about. There were so many errors in those two words that Jun could hardly even count them all. First of all, how old did Shinku think he was? He certainly wasn't old enough for that! Had the doll gone mad?

Once Jun's choking fit was over, Shinku frowned "Really …." She sighed "Your behavior is extremely odd today, just please go wake them. You know how my sister is if we aren't all out of bed when she visits."

As Shinku gracefully walked out of the room with her bag of rocks, Jun just sat there, mesmerized and shivering at the thought of what Suigintou might do. Shinku _had_ to be insane. Why did she have a bag of rocks in the first place? He found that his face was turning redder and redder. Honestly, what was that doll thinking? Had Suigintou done something to her? Hesitantly, Jun got up out of bed and put on his glasses. Something was different about his room . . . .

He glanced around his room to see that Suiseiseki's, Hina's, and Souseiseki's cases were no longer there. Shinku's case was still lying in the same spot, but the others were gone. The shelf had also been completely filled with Shinku's things. Hina's items were no longer stuffed in a small corner. Shinku had taken over the whole shelf, and Jun couldn't find his things anywhere. It was as if he was in a whole different dimension . . . .

He glanced up at the walls, they now hung pictures of Jun and the dolls. Most of the pictures were him and Shinku. There were also many pictures of three dolls that he did not recognize. _Could those be . . .? No way. _Jun stared at one of the pictures of the three dolls for a few moments longer, and he finally nodded his head. They had to be the "children" Shinku had been talking about. His face started reddening again. He knew he had to play along with whatever was going on, the threat of "Aunt" Suigintou taunted him.

Still staring at the picture, he observed his "children". They were all certainly ball jointed dolls. Two of them were girls, and one of them was a boy. The boy looked a lot like him, just a doll version. He had black hair and glasses, just like Jun. The only difference was that he had piercing blue eyes, like Shinku's. He seemed like the oldest. One of them girls had short light pink hair with two small darker colored bows. Her eyes were more of a darker blue than Shinku's and her brother's. She was certainly younger than the brother, but seemed like she was the fraternal twin of the other girl, since they looked the same age … and since there was another picture showing the two dolls that said 'Twins Forever!'. The odd thing was … they looked nothing alike. The other doll wasn't similar looking to her sister, her hair was a lot longer, and white like Suigintou's. Her eyes were like her sister's.

"I better wake the children." Jun said out loud as he headed out the door and into the hallway. There were two new rooms in the house. Nori's room was still there, untouched. Everything in there was exactly the same. That meant that his older sister was still living in the house for some reason. The doors of the new rooms were closed, and on one of them, there was a small hanging sign that read "Oliver's Room!" the wooden sign was painted blue and was bordered with small carvings of water and waves. The door was filled with papers and small drawings. Most of them were excellent, and beautifully drawn. Some of them were obviously from the earlier years, and they looked similar to Hina's old ones. A few of the drawings caught his eye. They were drawings and sketches of him and Shinku. In most of them, he was holding Shinku, or fighting Suigintou and Barasuishou alongside her. One of the most recent looking ones was him carrying Shinku out of the N-Field that they had fought Barasuishou in. The drawing was so amazing … it was like looking in a mirror. One of them made him laugh; it was Shinku ordering him to make her tea, and him reluctantly doing so. He smiled at all of the pictures, they brought back memories.

Jun opened the door to Oliver's room, and slowly walked in. The older doll seemed even older than him. He had no idea how that was even possible, but he shook the boy awake. Oliver awoke with a small grunt and turned towards his "father". The boy rubbed his eyes and yawned "What is it, dad?"

Jun thought to himself _Am I just crazy, or has the whole world gone mad? _His mind asked him. He sighed, remembering that he had to play along, or else it would just be even more awkward than it already was. He'd already tried talking sense into Shinku, that didn't work so well. "Aunt Suigintou is going to be here any minute, wake up." Jun said calmly.

The boy nodded "Hey, dad." He said "Want to see my two latest drawings before we go eat breakfast? I worked really hard on it!"

"Sure, why not?" Jun replied as Oliver pulled a piece of paper out of his nightstand drawer. Oliver handed the paper to Jun. Jun stared at it, it was a picture of Suigintou raising her sword behind an unexpecting Shinku. The second one was Suigintou hitting Jun in the face … with a bag of rocks. Jun was a little horrified by the sketches. They looked far too real.

Oliver smiled at his father "What do you think? I was going to give them to Aunt Suigintou, she loves my drawings!" he said excitedly.

Jun tried his best to smile at him, but ultimately failed "Don't you think they're a little … I don't know." Jun searched for the right words, but he couldn't come up with any that were right. Oliver chuckled a little "I know, I know. I don't usually draw this kind of stuff … but I figured it would make her happy." He said "To be honest, I don't really like Suiginou at all, but I can't tell mom that." Oliver whispered.

Jun sighed "Uh, I gotta go … wake up your sisters." He said as he walked out of the room "Get ready and stuff." The medium tried his hardest to play along, it was pretty difficult though. He wished he could just figure out what exactly was going on.

Jun trotted towards the other door that was pretty much plain except for a pink wooden sign that said "Hiromi's and Haruhi's Room" slowly, Jun opened the white door and saw two small beds. Both of them carried a sleeping doll. _I wonder why they don't sleep in cases …. _Jun wondered in his mind. One of the beds was labeled 'Hiromi'. It carried the pink-haired doll. _Helpful. _Jun thought.

Carefully, Jun tapped Hiromi, who stirred a little and opened her eyes to see her father. She excitedly leaped on him, causing Jun to tumble onto the floor. Jun slipped on what looked like … a pile of cat toys and hit his head on the other daughter's bed, who must have been Haruhi. In a flash, Haruhi awoke, grabbed a bag filled with something that Jun couldn't see, and hit him directly on the head "Intruder alert!" she shouted "Ha! Nice try, Cat Thief!" she said victoriously "I'm not as dumb as you think … I will avenge Kun-Kun!" Haruhi lifted the bag and rocketed it back onto Jun's head. "Ow!" he shouted "That really hurt …." He looked up at Haruhi and he wasn't surprised to see her carrying … a bag of rocks.

Haruhi blinked and looked down at the medium "Oh … sorry, I didn't know it was you, chibi chibi." She laughed with slight embarrassment. Jun looked up at her "Chibi chibi?" Why did she sound like Suiseiseki? _Whatever. _Jun thought.

"Just get ready. Aunt Suigintou is coming any minute apparently." Jun sighed. What kind of nightmare was this? _That's it! _Jun thought _This is just a dream! A really, really weird dream! Now … how do I get out of it? _Jun sighed, if it really was a dream, how would he get out of it? Would he just have to wait until he woke up, or could he somehow exit the dream? Jun always had trouble getting out of strange dreams, he particularly had trouble finding out that it was a dream. Now that he found out … he'd have to find his exit out of the odd dream. Jun wondered how long he could keep his sanity, being stuck in such a painful … and strange dream. He thought to himself, _Why would I dream about something like this anyway!_

A/N: What did you think of my new story? Please review and tell me how I did ^^


	2. Sacrifices

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and anybody else that read this! Here's chapter 2! I know … this is like the shortest chapter ever, but I couldn't make it very long or else I wouldn't be able to post this for a very long time. For some reason I have to listen to the Higurashi opening in order to write this. I don't know why.

_Chapter 2: Sacrifices_

Now knowing that the nightmare he faced was literally a nightmare indeed, Jun stomped down the stairs. He was sick and tired of being hit in the head by rocks, he was sick and tired of his 'kids', and most of all, he was sick and tired of the weird dream.

Jun peered over the stair railing to see Oliver, Haruhi, and Hiromi prancing around and Shinku preparing breakfast. _Now I really know this is a dream … Shinku can't cook. _He could see Nori sitting on the couch, watching some weird show that Jun didn't recognize.

"Jun!" Shinku yelled "Stop standing around up there and get the children ready!"

Jun gave her a confused look "What do you mean, their already dressed and everything!" he protested.

Shinku sighed and angrily took the knife that was beside her and stabbed it into the cutting board. That act made Jun take a few steps back in surprise.

Shinku took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and stared at the knife that she had plunged into the wooden board. Taking a few steps out of the kitchen, she regained her cool and said "Have you forgotten already?"

"Uh, yes." Jun answered nervously, the tone of voice that Shinku used sort of creeped him out. He stared at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting.

Shinku stared at him coldly and whispered "The sacrifices, Jun." her voice was icy and her expression really scared the medium. She wore a large smirk on her face and her eyes were filled with evil.

Jun was now terrified. He had forgotten that it was a dream at this point. Somehow, even though Shinku was acting completely different, and he knew for sure that he never had any children, it seemed real. He didn't know how or why, but it all seemed like it was really happening. Even though dreams were obviously far from real, you could always feel pain in them, just like if you were really feeling it.

Jun hesitated, but finally decided to ask, "What … what do you mean?" he whimpered a little while saying those words. He found that his throat was slowly becoming drier and drier, what did she mean by "sacrifices"? Was it a code word for something that he wasn't aware of? Either way, he did not like the evil glint in the doll's eyes. It was something that he had never seen in Shinku's icy blue eyes before.

Shinku kept the smirk that hung on her face "I think you know what I mean." She said simply, laughing a little after the sentence.

Jun felt a chill down her spine, if it wasn't a code word, who was she planning on sacrificing? He hoped with all of his heart that it had nothing to do with him. Dying in dreams was almost as unpleasant as dying in real life.

The red doll finished snickering and gracefully walked back into the kitchen.

Jun decided to disregard her words about getting the children ready. He was too busy thinking about "sacrificing".

_That's it! _Jun felt another chill down his spine _She's trying to sacrifice me, Haruhi, Hiromi, and Oliver for Suigintou's visit! _He desperately tried to block the thought from his mind, but it continued to pop right back into his thought process.

Jun shook his head, there was no way even the fake Shinku would do something like that. He walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. Nori waved to him "Good morning Jun-kun!" she said in her normal and cheerful voice. _At least Nori's acting normal._ Jun thought.

Jun's sister stood up from the couch, took the bag of rocks that was beside her, slowly walked over to the TV, and threw the bag of rocks at the TV screen "I hate this show." She sighed.

Jun's eyes widened. _I take that back . . . ._ He thought. He just stared at the broken TV for a few minutes as Shinku stormed into the living room and Nori sat back down, holding the knife that she had earlier stabbed into the cutting board. The doll slashed the knife through the air, as if she were about to attack somebody with it.

Shinku headed towards Nori, and once she was only inches away, she screamed her lungs out "What have you done … to my brand new TV?"

Nori rolled her eyes "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes." Shinku hissed "Listen up, stupid, if you ain't gonna follow the rules of this house, I'm sending you straight to the shark tank!" The fifth doll laughed evilly.

Nori took a small step back "Yes Shinku-sama."

"That's what I thought! Now, stop sitting on your butt and prepare everyone for Suigintou's visit!"

_Crash! _Jun turned around to see a huge cloud of dust and dirt … and a completely demolished wall of the house. All three of them took a few steps backwards and saw none other than ….

I promise that the next chapter will be longer~! Review please~!


	3. She's Here!

**A/N: **I know this chapter is even shorter than the last one . . . and I promised I would make it longer. I'm sorry, I didn't keep my promise. I feel like a traitor now

Kirakishou: Ha ha … idiot ….

Me: Shut up~! Anyway, I'm not abandoning this, but I'm gonna be starting some other stuff which means that this may or may not be updated less often, we'll have to see. I can't make any promises, but I want the next chapter to be longer. I'm so sorry for no updating sooner though. I'm a terrible person ….

_Chapter 3: _

It was none other than … 'Aunt' Suigintou. Jun stared at her, she was in a completely new outfit, she had a huge smile on her face, and she was dressed in all pink. "Oh, my~!" she exclaimed, her voice was as smooth as honey "This won't do at all, it seems I've wrecked your house wall, haven't I?"

Jun stared at her with his jaw dropped to the floor. She was wearing a frilly pink maid's outfit. It seemed that everyone was out of character in this dream. Suigintou raised one of her eyebrows. "My, my, Jun-kun. It isn't polite to gawk like that." She said with a hint of worry in her expression "Whatever may be the matter? Oh, did I startle you?" she asked politely "I apologize for coming over on such short notice." She bowed to the family genuinely.

Shinku smiled and flung the knife that she was still holding threateningly at Nori, at the wall. She ran towards Suigintou like an excited child and hugged her "I'm so glad you could show up~!" She chimed at her older sister happily.

Jun glanced over to the wall that was broken apart into pieces. "Hey Shinku, you gonna fix that or what?" he asked.

In a flash, Shinku was facing him with a deadly glare on her face. That obviously didn't make her happy. Jun should have known that what he said would anger Shinku. "Uh, I mean, uh." He stuttered nervously, hoping not to upset Shinku any further.

Suddenly, the frown on Shinku's face disappeared and was replaced by a bright smile "Of course I'll fix the wall, Jun-Jun~" Her last word was said in a slightly seductive manor. Jun blushed, _Jun-Jun? _He mentally facepalmed himself for dreaming of something like that.

Shinku used her magic and repaired the wall in a quick second. Suigintou hopped over to Jun like a bunny, a wide smile hung on her face "It's great to see you again, Jun-kun!" she cheered, the wide smile on her face grew even larger. Jun raised an eyebrow at her, the dream Suigintou was the exact opposite of the real Suigintou "It's . . . good to see you too." He replied halfheartedly.

Suigintou fornwed slightly "You don't seem that excited." She said, hopping away "I hope you have your three sacrifices prepared."

Jun's eyes widened. He'd forgotten about that until she said that. A chill ran down his spine. If there were only three sacrifices that probably meant the sacrifices were the children and not him … but why were sacrifices needed in the first place? Something still didn't make sense.

Later, Suigintou was prancing around the house acting nice and the opposite of real Suigintou. She was even dusting his room.

Suddenly, Shinku approached him with a box full of rice balls. She smiled genuinely and handed them to him "I made these for you Jun-Jun." Jun winced a little at the nickname, it was a bit too weird.

"Thanks." He muttered as he took them. Shinku blinked and quickly trotted away.

Jun took one out of the box and took a bit. Just after one bite, he screeched and spit it out into the palm of his hand. There, inside of the rice ball, was a needle. His eyes widened in surprise and he swiftly ran into the kitchen and through the remaining rice balls into the trash, but kept the needle in his hand. He could feel blood in his mouth. He ran to the sink and spit out all of the blood in his mouth. Once his mouth finished bleeding, he stomped over to Shinku who was standing innocently in the living room with Suigintou and the children.

"We need to talk privately." He said with a large scowl on his face. He picked her up and ran into his room. Suigintou and the others just stared after them until they disappeared up the stairs.

Haruhi just shrugged and continued playing with her sister.

In Jun's room, Shinku stared nervously at Jun. Jun glared back at her. "I-Is everything all right, Jun-Jun?" she asked

"No! Everything's not alright! It had a needle in it!" He hissed, venom was in his voice.

Shinku gave a nervous laugh "W-what are you saying Jun-Jun?"

"You tried to kill me!" He yelled, loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Shinku looked him in the eye, clearly very nervous "I … Jun-kun I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean to? You're sorry? That doesn't cut it for me! I thought you . . ." Jun stopped himself right there _No way . . . I'm taking this way too seriously. _He thought.

"Can you at least tell me why you did it?" Jun asked with a small frown.

Shinku stared at the floor, unable to meet Jun's eyes. "I can't."

Jun's glare burned into her. She finally looked up and said, barely in a whisper "I'm not Shinku."

**A/N: Hope you liked it, keep reviewing.**


	4. Rift

**A/N: **Before I say anything else, I'd like to congratulate Fiery Ancient Death for figuring out the Higurashi moment with the needle … and the rice ball and stuff XD. I was waiting for somebody to figure that one out. I'd also like to thank all of my other wonderful reviewers~. You guys are awesome~.

ThanosofTitan: I don't plan on abandoning it. I'm going to try to keep updating as much as I can.

Rini and Alice: Thank you very much ^^

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Rozen Maiden or any of it's characters. However, I do own Haruhi, Hiromi, and Oliver.

Oh, also I remembered to keep my promise and make this chapter longer. Yay for me! XD

_Chapter 4: Rift _

Jun felt another chill down his spine. There was a long pause before Jun finally asked "Who are you?"

The fake Shinku smirked and laughter erupted from her. Scary laughter. Murder laughter. Jun stared in slight fear and confusion. The fake Shinku took off her disguise slowly. Jun started to see green. He knew exactly who it was. It was Suiseiseki.

The green doll cackled madly. She completely took off her Shinku disguise and threw it out the window. Suiseiseki looked Jun in the eye with her intense green and red gaze. "Listen carefully, desu." She commanded.

Jun, for once, obeyed her order without any complaints.

"The real Shinku is trapped deep in my master's dungeon-"

"Who is this 'master'? Is it Rozen?" Jun interrupted her, making Suiseiseki cringe in anger.

"If you would just let me finish …." The third doll muttered through her gritted teeth. "Anyway, this is not a dream Chibi human. You are in serious danger, desu. This is something called a Rift in the N-Field, desu! Very rarely will a human get trapped in one. Apparently you were stupid enough to be the second human to ever get trapped in a Rift."

"Explain what you mean by 'Rift'." Jun said.

Suiseiseki sighed "Must I explain everything, desu? I'll try and make it easier for your chibi brain to understand, desu. We don't really know much about these Rifts ourselves, this is only our second encounter with one. The only thing we know for sure is that it's nearly the exact opposite of the real world."

"So, how did I wind up here?" Jun questioned.

"I don't know, desu!" Suiseiseki shook her head sadly "Didn't I just say that we knew nothing about Rifts, desu?" she hissed.

"What about Shinku? Where is she and who is this 'master'?" Jun asked.

"Shinku is trapped deep in a dungeon with a huge black dragon, desu~." She explained.

"So who is your master?" Jun asked again.

"The dragon." Suiseiseki said "Well, at least he used to be my master. I escaped the dungeon somehow and now I'm no longer his servant, desu~." The doll told him.

Jun stared at her "So the real Shinku is trapped in a dungeon with a giant dragon." He repeated.

Suiseiseki nodded.

"Why were you disguised as her?"

"I wanted to make sure the dragon couldn't find me." The green doll said.

Jun now understood. This was no dream at all. "I have to find Shinku! I'm going to need your help too."

Suiseiseki held back a smile. She was glad that Jun actually wanted her help. The green doll agreed with a nod and stood up. "The other dolls are also trapped somewhere. We need to find them too, desu~."

Jun nodded in agreement "Okay." He said

"You should get some rest." Suiseiseki suggested, showing that she was worried about him for once.

Jun smiled "Yeah."

"I need to continue my work as Shinku, or else Suigintou and the others will get suspicious. Suigintou and Nori work for the dragon too. Though, I'm not sure about Hiromi, Haruhi, and Oliver." Suiseiseki slipped on her costume and walked out of the room, leaving Jun to get some rest.

… _The next day …_

Jun opened his eyes. Suiseiseki hovered above him with a bell in her hand, trying to wake himn up and ringing it vigorously. "Honestly, it took ten minutes to wake you up, desu!" The fourth doll frowned "Anyway, it's time to go. Haruhi, Hiromi, and Oliver are waiting outside. They're going to help us, desu." She whispered.

Jun nodded, got up out of bed, and stretched. He took his glasses off of the nightstand and put them on. He was ready to go, although he had no idea where he was going.

Suiseiseki opened his window, trying not to make a sound. Jun looked at his clock. It was only 2:00 in the morning. _Well … I guess it can't be helped. I have to save Shinku._ He was determined to save her. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Suiseiseki pointed out the window. Jun could see the figures of Haruhi, Hiromi, and Oliver. They lifted a large red ladder up to the window and Suiseiseki started to climb down. Once she was down, she quickly signaled for Jun to come down.

The medium carefully took a step down. He could feel the ladder getting wobbly with each step he took. It scared him, but he knew that in order to save Shinku, he would have to face scarier things than a wobbly ladder.

Once he was finally down, Suiseiseki pulled out a map and showed it to the group. The green doll pointed to a faraway point on the map that said 'Dungeon' and had a picture of a poorly drawn black dragon blowing out fire. "That is where we want to go." She said. "In order to get there we are going to have to first go through the Weeping Willow Pass, desu. I've heard that there are lots of monsters there so be cautious." The maiden warned.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't we pack some food and water and supplies and stuff?" Oliver pointed out.

Suiseiseki just stood there, as if she was stunned. She stayed completely silent for a few more minutes until she rushed back into the house.

Jun sighed. He was surprised that wasn't the first thing the doll had thought of. _Those dolls and their snacks_. He thought.

Suiseiseki came back with huge bags full of snacks. She handed them all to Jun, and the medium grunted as he was forced to take them. "It's your responsibility to carry the snacks, desu!" She ordered.

Jun narrowed his eyes "Why do I have to do it? You carry some of them, you demonic doll!" Jun mumbled.

Suiseiseki was very displeased by his comment. "How dare you!" she hissed at him "You would carry them for Shinku, wouldn't you?" She asked, snickering.

Jun blushed "Why you little …."

After a long while, the two stopped arguing and were on their way towards the Weeping Willow Pass. Jun felt that somehow they had not gotten rid of Suigintou for good. He just kept getting this strange cold feeling, a feeling like . . . .

"Well, well. Isn't this a surprise." A creepy voice snickered "It looks like we have ourselves some little runaways." . . . He was being followed. There was no mistaking that voice. It was 'Aunt' Suigintou's.

A/N: That's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I made sure to keep Suigintou in the story … because I know I would have angry reviewers with pitchforks and torches after me if I didn't. I'm going to try to make the next chapter really long, but no promises. School is starting so I might be less active with the updates. If I forgot to explain something, please tell me and I will explain it in the next chapter.

**Love Always,**

_*~ ShinkuXJun ~*_


	5. The Twelve Shadows

**A/N: **Ok, I know, I'm a complete idiot for not updating this sooner …. Though, updates will be less often these days since I started school and I have a choir competition coming up. Sorry everyone. I promise I won't abandon this … but I will be taking a short break. Also, I'm taking a break from my other story as well. Maybe I'll start some new ones.

ThanosofTitan: I had the perfect explanation for that and the next day I totally forgot what it was … XD . I will get to explaining that, I promise. Just not in this chapter.

Anyway, this chapter is mostly talking and it might get a little strange and confusing, but I promise it will all make sense, so bear with me! ^.^'

Disclaimer: I don't own Rozen Maiden obviously. However, I do own all of my many OCs including the Twelve Shadows. Note: The Twelve Shadows idea was inspired by [Mirai Nikki] Future Diary … so, I suppose it isn't entirely my own, but the character personalities and appearances are mine.

_Chapter 5: The Twelve Shadows_

"Suiseiseki look out!" Jun cried out, trying to get the small doll's attention. Suiseiseki turned around to see that Suigintou was approaching her with a knife in her firm grasp. An evil glint was in her eyes.

"Why is she trying to kill us anyway? What did we do wrong?" Jun shouted fearfully.

Suiseiseki looked back at him "I'll explain later, if we survive this that is." The green doll answered him "Just run!" she hissed at him and the three others "I'll take care of this, desu!"

Jun shook his head "I can't just leave you here!" he objected, standing in front of her in a defensive stance.

Suiseiseki's eyes glowed with happiness _Yes, now I know I made the right decision in saving him, desu. It was worth the price, desu~._ Jun really was courageous, even if he was just a puny chibi. Suiseiseki didn't doubt her decision at all. She could tell just by the look in his eyes that he really did care about all of the dolls, even if he refused to show it. Suiseiseki smiled at this, but quickly snapped back to Earth and away from her thoughts when she noticed that Jun was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Jun!" Suiseiseki screeched, rushing over to him. He wasn't dead, just knocked out. The medium didn't look like he had any serious injuries. Suigintou must have just punched him in the chest.

Haruhi and Oliver were already all over Suigintou, yelling insults, punching and kicking her relentlessly, and of course … hitting her with bags of rocks. Hiromi was hiding somewhere, but Suiseiseki didn't have time to look where.

It was nothing more than a nuisance to the fake Suigintou. She quickly kicked Haruhi away, leaving the twin to lie on the ground. Oliver was a little tougher since he was older, the young doll slapped Suigintou across the face, leaving her with a blank expression, which eventually morphed into rage.

"How dare you, ya little brat!" she hissed, doing a double-spin kick, launching the poor boy into the air and finishing him off with a rocketing fist, slamming him back onto the ground. She chuckled, this was nothing more than a game to her.

Suiseiseki slowly walked away from Jun and faced her opponent. She opened her mouth, but no words would come out. Suigintou laughed, "Fufufu, lost for words, are you?"

"Be quiet, desu!" The green doll narrowed her eyes in disgust "Why are you attacking us anyway, desu? You could at least tell me that much!" She waited patiently for an answer from the fake doll, but Suigintou only looked off into the distance "You know perfectly well why." She said, barely in a whisper. Suiseiseki looked at her with slight guilt, but it disappeared quickly "You didn't need to go this far, desu. You didn't need to bring Jun into this!"

Suigintou glanced back at her "Do you really think I'm the bad one?" she asked curiously "I tried to save him from his corrupt world, but what are you doing? You're trying to send him back! He could have lived a happy life, Suiseiseki, but you just took it away from him, didn't you?"

The third doll froze, maybe she really was the bad one after all. _No, desu! I didn't do anything wrong, desu! She's just trying to mess with my head._

"Jun needs to see the truth! Not this world full of lies and fantasies that you've created!" Suiseiseki argued, raising her fist in the air in defiance against her words. She refused to believe that she was the bad one in the situation.

(( Location: Somewhere within the Rift ))

"Stop it!" Shouted the first shadow, who turned her head towards the larger and more powerful shadow figure, the dragon.

"Have you no common sense?" The second mysterious shadow shouted angrily at the beast "The world's corruption will only worsen! I bet that was your goal all along, wasn't it?" from the voice, it was obviously a young female teen.

"Silence! Honestly, the lot of you …." A shadowy man yelled angrily "Our master knows what he's doing, perhaps the old world must be eliminated. You lot are all looking at the downside, think of the benefits!" The third shadow proposed eagerly. Even though he was just a shadowy figure, you could see the large, forced smile on his face.

The second figure shot him a nasty look "Idiot! What benefits?" she asked.

"Quit your bickering!" A fourth shadow interrupted "I'm seriously thinking about quitting this useless council, I'm tired of all eleven of you!" he angrily placed his hand on his head, making his frustration obvious.

"Yes, let's settle this peacefully." The first shadow replied, nodding and trying to calm herself down.

The large dragon just sat back and watched, obviously entertained. He quickly glanced at the fourth shadow, knowing that quitting was impossible. The fourth shadow knew full well that it was too. The master dragon smirked at the twelve members of the New World's Council. He sighed and looked at all of the twelve shadows "All of you, listen." He instructed, raising his left wing to capture their attention. All eyes were on him, "The old world is already corrupt. If any of you were to return then you would just break from your sadness. It's useless to go back. Your families are all dead. Returning is useless, there is nothing there for you but despair." He ended his small speech with a smirk and sat back down.

The second shadow stared down at the ground. Her eyes had a new determined look about them. _I won't let your words capture me, stupid dragon._

A/N: I hope that wasn't too crazy . . . . I promise everything will make sense in the end, even if it makes absolutely no sense now! ThanosofTitan, I promise I'll get back to your question in the future chapters (Lots of promises in these Author's Notes). Also, I know I said I would try and make this chapter really long, but I didn't really have time, sorry. I got the twelve shadows idea from Future Diary [Mirai Nikki]. The characters might be a little OOC since I've been watching too much Future Diary (Mirai Nikki) and not enough Rozen Maiden. I also have a huge case of writer's block.

Love Always,

*~ShinkuXJun~*


	6. The Crystal Prison

A/N: I don't know if anybody is still even reading this but . . . if you still are, here ya go. I'll keep going on this story. I just decided to take a very long break, but I'm back.

_Chapter 6: The Crystal Prison_

After a tiring conversation with the Rift's Suigintou, Suiseiseki had finally managed to get Jun to wake up.

Jun slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and found himself looking up at the blank faces of Haruhi, Hiromi, Suiseiseki, and Oliver. All four of them were scratched up and bruised. Suiseiseki was bleeding, but only a little.

Jun looked up at the sky, night was arriving quickly. "What happened?" he asked with an extremely confused and worried look on his face.

"I hope you don't have amnesia, desu." Suiseiseki said. Jun shook his head "No, I mean where's Suigintou?" he asked.

Suiseiseki narrowed her eyes and stared off into the distance "We managed to chase her off, but I know she's coming back, desu." The green doll answered with much hesitation.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Jun said with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Hm?" Suiseiseki turned back to him as the medium got up off the grass.

"Why did you put a needle in that rice ball?" Jun asked quickly, hoping for an answer.

Suiseiseki was a bit shocked by the question. "You never told me why." Jun continued, getting a little more worried that he would not receive an answer from her.

Suiseiseki sighed, but didn't seem to have any trouble answering him "Well, honestly chibi human, I so hadn't meant you any harm, desu~. You see, I was making sure that you were actually from the real world and not a fake Rift Jun. I could tell from that because fake Rift people don't bleed, kind of like they're illusions." Suiseiseki explained.

Jun seemed to understand, but he was a little hesitant to believe the doll at first. In the end, he understood her theory and trusted that she really was not trying to kill him.

Suiseiseki nodded "We need to keep moving, that set us back really far, desu~." She said, taking a look at the map she had in her pocket.

Jun nodded in agreement and followed the doll's lead. For once, he didn't have the energy to argue with her.

[Location: Somewhere within the Rift]

The Crystal Prison shimmered and shined like the midnight stars. The sparkling hall of stones was endless. There was no escape. Sitting in the middle of it all was a young lady and a white doll.

There was silence. Neither of them said a word. Shadows surrounded them, dark like the energy in their souls. Kirakishou turned around to stare at the young lady. "You are the fifth shadow, aren't you? How pathetic."

"I have a name, you know." The shadow growled, stepping out of the darkness to reveal her long auburn hair that reached the floor and danced as she walked. The shadow's ice blue eyes inspected every square inch of the prison as she stepped towards Kirakishou. Her eyes narrowed and she cringed in disgust at the sight of the doll.

"That's right … they called you 'May', didn't they. Do you not know your real name?" Kirakishou tilted her head curiously.

"Of course I don't. The Dragon wiped out all of our memories. None of the Council remember anything from the old world, including me," May let out a frustrated sigh. "Unfortunately, according to my beliefs, remembering the past is the key out of this mess." The thing the fifth Shadow wanted most of all was to remember. At least that would give her a glimmer of hope, but as she sat in the crystal prison, no hope lived within her. If she had no memory, there was no way of escape. There was no way of knowing what The Dragon was up to, or how she could stop him.

Although stopping The Dragon from destroying everything she once held dear was May's top priority, she was also curious about who her family was, and if The Dragon was being truthful when he stated that they were all dead. In fact, he had stated that more than once. He had stated that more like several times a day. That had made it seem suspicious to May, but you never know. He may have just been rubbing it in.

It wasn't like she cared, she didn't recall having a family at all, so how could she? Her family could have abused her for all she knew. Yes, it would be upsetting if they were innocent people that The Dragon murdered, but how was she to know?

"Can I ask you a question?" The voice of Kirakishou interrupted her deep train of thought.

"What?" May turned around to face her.

"What is he going to do that supposedly so awful anyway?" Kirakishou's head tilted slightly in question.

"Who is _he?" _Asked the confused Shadow.

"You know perfectly well who I'm—" A loud gunshot sounded. Time seemed to be frozen in place. May's eyes widened until they were as round as oranges. She covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Soon, her vision blurred and everything was black for her in an instant.

[Location: Shadowbrook]

"Suiseiseki . . . ." Jun started to speak and the doll turned around nervously. "I'm starting to get the slightest feeling that you have NO IDEA WHERE WE ARE." The boy shouted angrily.

"O-of course I know where we are, baka! I'm simply taking a detour, desu!" She turned back around and crossed her arms. "Anyway, we should set up camp here."

"We don't even have any supplies to set up camp …." Hiromi pointed out "All we brought was snacks …."

"Nonsense, desu~! Snacks are all we need for a successful camp anyway!" Suiseiseki smiled.

Ignoring Suiseiseki, Oliver put in, "Well . . . I suppose we could go find some material to at least sleep comfortably. I'll go do that, Haruhi, you can come along. Suiseiseki and Jun, you can go find some sticks for a fire." He suggested. "Hiromi, stay here and be on the lookout. I heard there are some dangerous creatures around these parts . . . ."

They all nodded and went off on their separate tasks. Jun frowned at having to be with Suiseiseki, he knew that she would just make him do all of the work. Looking down for a moment at the ground, he noticed how odd and spongy it was. He, for some reason, hadn't noticed this before. The ground where they had planned to set up camp wasn't the same as the ground he was standing on now. The sponge would be perfect material for sleeping on. He'd have to tell Oliver unless the doll figured it out himself.

He heard Suiseiseki stop walking suddenly. "What? Why'd you stop?" Jun questioned, but immediately shut his mouth when he saw what the gardener was staring at ….

A/N: Okay, so that was kinda a sucky chapter. Hopefully some of you are still reading this. I'll definitely start updating again. ^^ If you are reading this, thanks!

Love Always,

~*ShinkuXJun*~


End file.
